Forum:2018-12-31 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- "She iz a Heterodyne." Yup, that about sums it up. (Although, to be fair, I imagine most sparks who found themselves in this situation, at least those with less experience than Robur H., would do the same thing.) ➤ But the real question is, do we really have to see that t-shirt ad for the next dozen pages? It makes it harder to find the "jump to a scene" control. Bkharvey (talk) 08:53, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Well, okay, one more question before I go to sleep. As we learned from Dr. Strangelove, there's no point to a Doomsday Bomb if you keep it a secret, and I should think the same thing applies to the blowing up of the Royal Society dome: You'd really want the sparks there to know that unleashing horrible monsters will result in death. Certainly Lord Womble didn't think it was a secret. So, why do these Grey Hoodies think they can circumvent the bombing? Bkharvey (talk) 09:00, December 31, 2018 (UTC) : I think they are counting on keeping it far enough of the areas that are monitored and quiet enough that they aren't detected. Remember that no-one else knew about the temple aside of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:36, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :I'd assume that's why their activities are a secret cult obfuscated by superstitions about "the Boilergast". Better question: HOW can they be the only ones to know about the temple, if it's "why they originally built here", and what/who is it a temple to? Frankly, if Albia knowingly sat all her Sparks on top of something meant to summon otherworldly monstrosities, she deserves whatever coup she gets. PhoenixTalion (talk) 17:15, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, we know that Albia saves her memories because she can't hold them all on her head. She probably did choose the place for a reason, but as years went by that memory wasn't relevant enough to visit and by now she doesn't remember a thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:02, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::1) The temple has something “old and strange” per Mr. Trogulus... and “very few” people have even heard of the mirrors, according to Lord Moonbark. 2) The mirrors can interact wierldly with time - there’s the timeskip, and recently it appears Lucrezia may also be using them for time travel. 3) Certain extra-dimensional creatures take an interest when pitiful humans mess with time; this is also very uncommon knowledge. 4) Queen Albia never knew the details of how the mirrors worked. 5) The dome was deliberately set on top of the temple; I theorize Queen Albia set up her royal society of sparks to work on her mirror, which is the “old and strange” thing in the temple, then simply forgot about it after centuries of failure and the mirrors remaining dark for literally 1000s of years. 6) Queen Albia hasn’t visited those memories for a long time, only stores about 100 years in her local cache, and is still putting the pieces together - she did not make the time travel connection until now, and may not have even made the additional connection of mirrors to time to extra-dimensional beings yet. Conclusion: she did not knowingly set up sparks on something meant to summon 4-or-more-dimensional beings onto this plane. Scientician (talk) 18:38, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :::While "we're sitting on top of the Mirror" seems like an obvious answer, would seem to imply Albia has never sicced her Sparks on the Mirrors. The dome itself must be less than 300 years old (because that's when England sank), meaning she decided to put it there after she was almost overthrown by "some of the first really powerful modern Sparks", which seems like it would make it even less likely she'd leave them on top of one of her 'deeper mysteries'. PhoenixTalion (talk) 19:44, December 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Possible ... but: 1) you’re conflating “deeper mysteries”, which I interpret as related to the specifics of her second ascension, with the mirrors. Note that right after mentioning the “deeper mysteries” in the first panel, she then says “back to Lozz, and the mirrors” in the second panel, implying they are distinct subjects of conversation; and 2) is “Her Majesty the Queen's Right Puissant Society of Sages, Adepts, and Prometheans” the same as the “'ordinary sparks'” (4th panel, bolded in original) she would not trust with a mirror? Does she tell Gil (and Klaus-in-Gil) everything? But sure, maybe the “old and strange” thing in a “temple” is something new and not-a-mirror that calls up extra-dimensional beings with an interest in time-meddling humans, which means we’re just speculating for a few pages until Agatha checks it out. Scientician (talk) 20:56, December 31, 2018 (UTC) On another subject, is Oggie gaining weight? He never used to have trouble keeping his vest buttoned up. Bkharvey (talk) 19:14, December 31, 2018 (UTC) : The art has shifted for all Da Boyz. Maxim doesn't look nearly as pretty as he used to. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:13, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Is she tickling the King of the Cats (and bears) under the chin? Bkharvey (talk) 01:52, January 2, 2019 (UTC)